AkastWhat?
by Ninja-Cookie-monster
Summary: Lexii and Her best friend shelby go to her aunt's farm only to find killer ducklings! Rated T for lexii and hidans mouth


**welcome all! **

**I got bored so i decided to write this, with a little help of course from a bestie, thats right shelby!**

**Any who A few quick things before I start. **

**I might not continue on my other stories reason being they all suck!**

**and wayz shelby Disclamer please!**

**Shelby: Tasharni (A.) does NOT own naruto or any of the charaters. Nor does she own me, I do. **

**Intro!**

Hello, my name is Lexanne Quiten, but my friend calls me lexii. I have oak brown hair that reaches down just past my shoulders and Violet eyes.

I am 15 years and 2 months of age. My best friend, Shelby has strawberry blonde hair that reaches just above her bum, she has hazel eyes and

is obbsest with anime and manga this 1 in particullar called 'Naruto'! Lol did i mention I wear glasses? well i do. Heaps of people call me a 'geek'

and a 'nerd' but I don't care, beside's shelby beats them up a short time after the names. We've been friends since preschool when some girls

where picking on me. Well anyways lets get on with it shall we?

It was the last day of school before the summer holidays and my father and the step-mother-from-hell had planned for me to go stay with my aunt

Chaz. She lives far off in the country. I don't mind going and staying with her, only problem is I havn't seen my aunt chaz in ten years! But it's ok

Cause im bringing Shelb's Along with me. ^w^

"Oi! Lexanne! LEXANNE!" yelled the step-mother-mega-bitch from hell Attempting to wake me "Im up! Oh so loving step mother" I half-heartedly

replied "Dont fuck with me ya little turd! Now get ready and fuck off to school!" yelled sally A.k.a my _loving_ step mother. I grunted as i got out of

bed and got into school uniform [A.N. Girls uniform: white dress shirt, pale pink skirt and knee high socks. Boys uniform: White dress shirt with

grey pants] I brushed my hair and ran down stairs to have breakfast. When I was done I grabbed my back and and ran to the door and out yelling

"IM OFF!"

**-At School- [Yeh im lazy but nothing happend on the way there so shut up and read!]**

"HAY LEXII" Called Shelby "ready from tomorrow!" "Hey shelb's ya look tired where you up all night again?" I asked "yeh I was up all night watching

Naruto" replied shelby "Again!" "yeh" She's really obsest with that stupid show [I CANT BELEIVE I WROTE THAT! i take it back! I love naruto!]

"-sigh- any ways are you all packed yet?" I asked "HELL YEH" by gosh she was hyper for a sleep deprived teen "are you?" she asked knowing the

answer "yes I told you I was packed _last week _remember!" "heh oh yeh" -face palm- "hey shelby ur parents are outta town arn't they?" "ya why?"

"well I was thinking _mabey _we could go to her house after school insted of tomorrow" a said "sweet"

**-At Chaz's house- [Yes another time skip DEAL WITH IT!]**

As the car pulled up in longgg the drive way to see a lady waiting outside. She looked about hmmn 30? she also had blonde her and neon green eyes?

Ok. Weird. well my eye's are weird too so I cant complain. As we stepped out of the car a dog ran up to us. It barked as it jumped on shelby and made

her giggle. " Jessica! here girl!" Called aunt chaz approching us "Lexanne, hello dear, my my you have gotten big havn't you! And you must be shelby!"

"Whats up!" replied shelby as we started unpacking our stuff from the car "need any help?" "no thaks aunty chaz where ok!" "alright then i'll be inside"

As we brought our bags inside we saw that the place was HUGE! then aunt chaz appered at the top of a stair case "girls you rooms are up here!"

"OK" we both replied at the same time "JINX!" We both said together "No I said it first!" once again talking at the same time ending up in a fit of laughter.

When we finished unpacking we decided to go down stair's and find aunt chaz. we found her in the kitchen making coffee. "Hey Girls would you to go

explore the barns a bit?" asked chaz "sure!" excliamed shelby as we ran out. when we go to the barn shleby spotted some cute little duckings wait a

sec is that 1...blue! as we got closer we saw 1 that look orange with piercing like spots, next to it was a _blue_ duckling with what looked to be a small

origami flower on its head, the next was black with red eye's that looked almost emo, and another blue one that looked more like a shark then a duckling,

the next was half black and half white with yellow eye's, the one beside that looked like it had a lolly pop stuck to its face, it also looked really hypo, it was

jumping on the only duckling that looked half normal it was yellow with blue eye's and a fringe like feather couvering one of his eyes. the other one was

brown with what looked like stitches and really weird eye's and last but not least was a silver one with...wait... Voilet eyes!

**Ok yes I know its short but still please tell me what you thought. This it the longest story/chapter thing i've written so far! **

**Please review or shelby will get you in your sleep!**

**~NCM out!**


End file.
